Bushings of the type mentioned at the outset are already known from the European Patent Application EP 1 736 681 A1. In the known bushings, the core member is composed of a tube, which is concentrically surrounded by a tube having a larger inside diameter. The two tubes are joined together by a rubber layer, the rubber layer being vulcanized to the tubes.
The known bushings are used as bearing elements in all types of motor vehicles. The known bushings exhibit an axially symmetric stiffness response in the radial load direction when the inner tube is displaced relative to the outer tube. The stiffness response is quasi frozen in the bushing following the manufacturing thereof.